


The Perils of Poison

by AltearatheFlier



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltearatheFlier/pseuds/AltearatheFlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin took a heavy breath. Jakob was right. She was ok and besides the small scratch on the butler's cheek he was fine as well or was he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Poison

It was getting increasingly late and the darkness that filled the sharp corners of Corrin’s high-tower room was beginning to creep in on her where she was sitting on her bed cross-legged on a pile of red covers. The night was kept at bay from her bed by the flickering yellow light of a single white candle resting on her nightstand. Corrin stifled a yawn with her palm before turning her eyes up from the book resting in her lap. She was allowed to stay up as late as she wanted (Granted Gunter did not find out which hints the minimal candle light) so the princess did not see the time as a problem. In fact if it wasn’t for the way the half-moon changing its position across the large gothic window in the corner of her room every time she dared to look up from her book she would have never known.  
Well, that and the fact that her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier. Corrin laughed to herself and rubbed her eyes hopping to clear them of the fog that was starting to form in their corners. She couldn’t give in to the Sand-Wvyern-Lord now. She was so close to learning who the killer was. She flipped the next page in her book. The sharp rustle of paper was enhanced by her exhaustion and by the excitement rushing through her veins. She only had 20 pages left in the behemoth novel. The words suddenly became blurry and she yawned again. Tomorrow she’d be exhausted. Darn Jakob for buying her this book.  
Or was it bless him. Books were her only means of freedom. They were her only chance to escape the tall confines of the North Fortress. Sure it was a decadent prison with red satin bedding, ornate gold-leaf embedded tracers on the walls and ceilings, marbled floors, and servants but none of that mattered to her as a child and none of it mattered to her now as an adult. It was a prison and she wasn’t ready to return yet. Squinting through her exhaustion she managed to read the next sentence.  
Hidden deep in the corner of the room the killer waited.  
Suddenly a soft thud echoed through the space around her and startled Corrin jerked creaking her bed with the force.  
“It’s just your mind Corrin. That’s what you get for reading scary stories late at night,” She chastised herself casting her eyes back to her book. The candle light flickered and she squinted. Suddenly a soft rustle drew her eyes back up and towards a blackened corner in the back of her room far out of reach from the soft moon light leaking from her window and the candle light from her table.  
“It’s probably nothing Corrin,” she whispered lightly as one of her suddenly trembling hands found its way to her chest as the other sought out the handle of the candle holder and pulled the ornate scrolling piece to her.  
Swinging her crossed legs over the edge of the bed she held the candle out in front of her casting the faint light out into the dark of her room. Another light rustle like the movement of feather-light cloth and the shuffling sound of someone trying to cover up their footsteps drew her to her feet.  
“Who’s there,” Corrin called holding her candle higher to dispel the black. The only answer she received was a light thud high above her. She lifted the candle trying to get a view of the rafters above her head but the board were so high they remained dark.  
Suddenly there was a loud creak behind her. Completely on instinct the princess dropped to a crouch and thank the gods. Suddenly something metal zipped over her head flashing through the candle light before hitting and bouncing off of the cobble stone wall behind her.  
Corrin leapt to her feet dodging as another flashing metal shuriken flew in her direction. She flitted to the left scooping up her discarded candle quickly shoved it in the direction the attacks were coming from. The candle holder’s flat bottom slid across the slick oak floorboards with ease throwing it’s light over the area as it slowly came to a halt in the direction of the attack revealing a lithe, shadowy man dressed all in black with a black scarf covering his face.  
“ A ninja,” Corrin blinked at the strange figure but she didn’t have time to ponder why or where the man had come from as he drew a 3rd shuriken from his hip and rushed her extinguishing her candle with his speed as he closed the distance between them. The princess jerked as she and her assailant were thrown into darkness.  
“You you’re from Hoshido,” She spoke twisting her head left and right looking for anything that might reveal her enemy through the black.  
“Yes.”  
Rookie mistake, his voice drew her eyes right to him, a darker spot in the surrounding darkness.  
“My brother warned me about you,” Corrin stepped back edging her way to her bed. Her practice sword was resting next to her night stand. It might have been made of wood but it would be better than nothing. If she could just keep him talking and make it to her bed.  
“I mean you no harm, milady,” the voice in the night spoke again. He sounded young.  
“You were throwing Shuriken,” she snapped back, no harm indeed. Just a few more steps, her bed had to be around her somewhere.  
“Yes but they weren’t meant to hit you...just nick you,” the ninja twisted following her steps, circling with her as he continued his explanation,” they were covered with a sedative.”  
“A sedative? why,” Corrin questioned stopping as she felt her foot hit a post. That was it, now to find the nightstand and fetch her sword. She started to reach.  
“I’m here to take you home,” the ninja continued stopping Corrin in her tracks.  
“Take me where,” was all Corrin could get out before suddenly the door to her room burst open.  
“Milady I heard a strange,” Corrin immediately recognized the familar voice and the shadow standing in the doorway. Pausing Jakob stared in front of his mistress of a strange shadowy figure. The butler’s heart caught on the words stuck in his throat.  
Suddenly Jakob sped forwards lunging at the assailant with all of his might. Corrin watched in horror as Jakob was tossed by the force of his own attack and the pair went tumbling to the ground. The butler hit the floor hard twisting head over heels just to pop back up to his feet in one fluid motion faster than Corrin could react by diving for her practice sword. Unfortunately, the ninja was up and on his feet just as quickly. Knife and shuriken flashed in the meager moonlight coming in through the gothic window sending Corrin into a dizzying panic as she popped back up from beside her bed. Wooden sword in hand she jerked trying to jump between the dancing shadows but felt a hand grab her and throw her back out of the fray.  
“Stay back,” Jakob barked but she wasn’t about to listen dodging the closest shadow’s outstretched arm she jumped back into the mix only to be shoved back out again.  
The shadows were almost the same size and it was almost impossible in the blinding black to tell who was who. Corrin tried desperately to get close enough to strike pushing herself towards the figures but the nearest one jumped in front of her before tackling the other. Yet again the bodies went tumbling through the dark striking the oaken floorboards causing them to creak and groan as they hit but this time neither figure got up. Instead the pair grappled on the ground rolling filling the air with a chorus of grunts and growls. Corrin rushed forwards towards the scuffling sounds prepared to separate the men but she was too late.  
Suddenly she heard the sickening squelch of metal piercing flesh and the sharp slick sound of it withdrawing. Corrin gasped quickly covering her nose and mouth with her hands as she found herself suddenly breathing in a suddenly sharp, metallic smell. Her ruby eyes widened as she watched in horror as groaning the figure on top of the other slowly became limp before falling still. The man under him groaned and kicked out with his legs tossing the body to the floor before rising to his feet.  
Whoever was still living snorted indignantly at the body below him before his shadowed face turned to look directly at her. Corrin took a shivering step back. Her heart rate jumped as panic filled her mind. The man slowly took a step forwards then another drawing closer to her. She lifted her sword holding it out in front of her prepared for his attack but the shadow passed her by walking over to the discarded candle. Picking up the candelabra he rustled with something in his breast pocket and striking the match on the bottom of his boot lit it and then the candle. As the soft yellow light illuminated Jakob’s features Corrin felt herself suddenly overcome by a flood of relief that is until she saw it. The body of the ninja laying in the middle of the floor scanning to where Jakob’s knife was buried deep into the man’s exposed chest.  
Well, that put an end to getting any answers she thought sighing heavily before turning back to her butler. Jakob’s vest covered chest rolled as he fought to recover his breath but otherwise he seemed unharmed except for a small cut that stretched from his right ear to his nose over his cheek. She scanned his face watching as a small drop of blood welled reflecting the candle light before dripping down his cheek and falling to the floor.  
“Jakob! Are you a..alright,” Corrin watched as a second drop of blood welled in the corner of the cut and started dripping down his angular face as well. Corrin hesitated for a moment before reaching up intent on wiping it away.  
“I’m fine, mistress,” Jakob stopped her by delicately grasping her wrist with his hand before letting go to pull out a small purple checkered handkerchief from the hidden breast pocket in his vest. Pressing the silk cloth to his cheek he smiled, “There...see it’s so small just holding this to it should stop the blood. I’ll be better before morning tea.”  
“Still,” Corrin worried her lip as she thought of what could have happened. Picturing her dear friend lying cold on the ground with a shuriken buried in his back. Sure there were plenty of people who’d probably smile at the image but they were the ones that had gotten to see the real Jakob yet. Corrin bit back tears.  
Instead she forced herself to bark at him, “You shouldn’t have jumped in the way like that....”  
“Don’t be mad Lady Corrin...it’s part of my duty to keep you,” Jakob started to argue but closed his mercury eyes with a sigh when Corrin immediately interrupted him cutting the man off with a sharp slashing motion of her hand.  
“It’s not your duty to get killed for nothing Jakob,” Corrin barked angrily crossing her arms. Anxiety flooded her system like one of Flora’s wake up ice-storms causing her to shake and forcing her to be unsure of what to do with her body she uncrossed and re-crossed her arms.  
“N...nothing,” the butler stuttered at first then grit his teeth to bite back the rest his rebuttal as she continued. She was the only person he’d tolerate such a rude action from, calling his reason for life nothing. He clucked his tongue before casting his eyes away with a pout.  
“I had the situation under control,” Corrin forced her delicate brows into an angry arch hoping that their shadow might hide the shaking light of fear in her eyes. She was terrified and try to conceal it as she might her trusted retainer still knew. Jakob could see it out of the corner of his eyes. Her fingers ached to worry against her arm and since she wouldn’t let them settled for opening and closing in a fist. He could see her lip quivering lightly under her frown and hear it in the way her foot tapped lightly in mock anger on the oak-board floor. The butler’s teeth ground against each-other in guilt. If there was anything he hated worse than seeing Corrin angry; anything in this or all the worlds, it was seeing her scared. The idea gnawed at his heart and he almost unperceivably jerked forwards in his need to ease her fears wanting nothing more than to pull her to his chest and keep her there where he knew she’d be safe.  
What he didn’t understand was that she wasn’t afraid for herself but was afraid for him, “Look at me when I talk to you, Jakob.”  
“Yes, mistress,” he sighed looking back to her face.  
“I had everything under control.”  
Jakob restrained himself by locking his legs at the knees and lifting his chest lightly in an ever so slightly defiant motion, “Seeing as the assassin was STILL alive when I enter the room I don’t believe that the situation qualified as “under control,” Jakob immediately regretted his rude tone when Corrin’s face dropped even further. He quickly smiled brightly hoping to make up for it, “You fought wonderfully! Besides thanks to you I’ve only a sustained scratch, see milady” the man answered cordially bending lightly at his waist while tilting his face so that she could observe his cheek, “nothing to worry about. The assassin is dead thanks to our teamwork and we are both fine.”  
Corrin pouted, well maybe not so much their teamwork, she thought. However, Jakob was right the assassin was dead and he looked fine.  
Suddenly the butler’s usually sharp grey eyes started to glaze.  
“what if... Jakob are you listening?” Corrin stated scanning the man’s face as his silver brows loosened from their worried state and his face became strangely blank. She watched curiously as his usually erect back started to droop and his taunt knees started to buckle in an attempt to keep his chest upright.  
“Y...Yes...milady,” He answered swallowing hard against a sudden tightening in his throat, fighting back the need to throw his hands up to his neck. The way Corrin’s brows lifted from an angry furrow to worried one didn’t even register in his suddenly whirling mind.  
“Jakob??” she questioned lightly calling his name as she reached to grasp his elbow but her voice sounded distant as if he was trapped in a bubble and he didn’t feel her touch at all.  
Corrin watched in horror as the butler’s moonstone eyes rolled back into his head. Suddenly he leaned over his chest finally coming too far forwards for his knees to hold and his chest dropped. Jerking Corrin tried to catch the falling man tightening her hand on his arm but she was too late. Collapsing towards the ground Jakob’s weight pulled his arm free of her grip and landed on his stomach with a dull thud his sterling hair spilling over the floorboards.  
“JAKOB,” Corrin threw herself to the floor after her friend, hands quickly searching his downed body for a second wound, traveling his muscular back and his legs. Finding nothing Corrin quickly scurried to one side of the downed butler and working her hands under him she heaved and heaved before succeeding in pushing him over onto his back. To her horror the moment she rolled him over his face began to change slowly from white to red. She watched as sweat began to bead on then run down his pain furrowed silver brow and a strange frothy white foam dribbled from the corner of his lips. Corrin’s heart dropped as Jakob’s chest rose and fell in an achingly slow aching motion filling the air with his wheezing.  
“h..el...p,” she stuttered simply watching the butler’s breathlessness seemed to be stealing her own breath making it almost impossible for her to speak. She reached up to touch his face but quickly drew her hand back as if afraid simply touching him might kill him.  
She shook her head ridding herself of that fear before desperately diving over him to double checked for a second wound again and again. There was no way one little cut could fell her untouchable butler. It just couldn’t be. Her hands traveling over and under his black vest then his purple one, flying over his button up shirt, over his chest and shoulders simply came up with nothing.  
“j...jake? come on...please, jakob,” Undoing his cravat she prayed that maybe giving him some extra air would wake him but he didn’t respond. She checked his neck and again came up with nothing. As her hand touched his bear skin she drew it back quickly as if scalded. He was burning up. Corrin choked.  
Her eyes flicked up and down his prone form in sheer terror tears forming in their corners. Luckily a few seconds of sheer panic latter she was able to find her voice. Suppressing a sob she cried-out, “HELP!!! ELISE!!! HELP! GUNTER!! ANYBODY! I NEED A HEALER!!HELP.”  
Corrin gagged on the vehemence her words covering her mouth with a hand as she tasted bile rising into her throat. She had to do something. Just as she almost managed to lurch to her feet, determined to seek one out herself she heard the sound of swift footsteps echoing through the castle door and she fell back to her knees. Her hands seemed to seek Jakob’s body of their own will, wrapping around his waist.  
“Milady Corrin...what is going on in here,” Gunter’s gravelly voice suddenly filled her senses, “Crying out at this indecent hour one would think you were still a babe,” the old gentleman chastised as he entered the room. Corrin’s ruby eyes searched the knight’s long-nightgown clad form, wandering from his night capped head to his fuzzy slippered feet, for a few moments unable to find her voice. Suddenly his scrutinizing eyes changed, growing large in shock as they fell upon Corrin gently holding the fallen form of his pupil .  
“Jak..ob’s been...poisoned,” Corrin barely managed to answer the knight’s shocked gaze her voice shaking with worry and tears. She watched as twisting on his heals Gunter bolted from the room before quickly returning a very sleepy young princess in tow.  
“Gunter, what is going on,” Elise wined up at the knight wiping at her eyes with the fist of her free hand, “it’s sooo late...and I was having the best...,’ Suddenly her newly sleep cleared eyes fell on her crying sister clinging to a body on the floor, “Oh gods.”  
The little princess jumped into action, seizing her healing staff from Gunter’s hand, “Gunter can you pick Jakob and put him on the bed.”  
The old knight nodded, setting his grizzled face into a frown, “I’m sorry Lady Corrin. You’re going to have to let go,’ the man apologized bending to his aching knees and positioning his arms under the man’s legs and chest.  
“I...I’ll help,” Corrin solemnly nodded her head and taking one last long look at her downed butler she shakily moved her hands into a lifting position.  
Gunter gritted his teeth against the idea but nodded, “On three then...one...two, three,” He heaved Jakob up as Corrin pushed until they were both standing. Carefully the two worked their way to her bed  
Corrin frowned watching Jakob wince as he was lowered onto her heavily padded bed, obviously registering the slightly jarring movement. Elise quickly scampered her way over to the bedside and Gunter helped boost the short healer up to the extra-tall bed. Corrin watched, practically biting her nails, as her sister crawled over the silk sheets and raised her staff filling the room with a glow that seemed to dye the butler’s hair a strange ethereal blue.  
....  
“We probably shouldn’t move him for the night,” Gunter shook his head as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping butler. Though his steely face didn’t show it Corrin could see relief sparking in the knight’s wrinkle decorated eyes.  
“You can come sleep with me for tonight Corrin,” Elise offered with a bright, cheery smile, “It’ll be like old times! We can do each other’s hair and tell stories and talk ALL night!”  
Corrin’s eyes flicked from her sister to her butler and back.  
“Thanks sis but I think I’m going to stay here and watch over Jakob. Just in case, “ Corrin stated softly leaning bank in her seat with a heavy sigh.  
Gunter’s weary eyes narrowed as he observed the princess from where he was patiently waiting. Her back was stiffly stuffed into the chair he had pulled from her desk so that she could sit next to her bed. He watched as her hand wandered towards Jakob’s slightly before drawing back against the sheets to where she had had it. Corrin could try to hide her actions but not her eyes to Gunter who had known her for so long they were ruby colored books. She was looking down at the butler simply staring at him her garnet eyes alight with such sweet relief it was almost painful for Gunter to see. She wanted to touch him but she couldn’t, decorum wouldn’t allow it and neither would King Garon. Gunter, smiled sadly, such was the fate of servants and princesses.  
Suddenly those loving, pain stricken eyes looked to him and the old man smiled knowingly, “I think we should be going Lady Elise.”  
“I’m sorry but I should remind you...King Garon is always watching,”  
...  
The moment they left Corrin sat in her chair for moment more.  
“I...I can’t believe...I almost...lost you,” Corrin breathed quietly to herself allowing her hand to finally wonder to Jakob’s. She drew her fingers across the back of his palm lightly before entwining them with his.  
“You’re so cold right now,” she whispered feeling a shiver travel up her arm,” You’re usually so warm...Poor Jakob.” She laughed mirthlessly,” If I was cold you’d scold me, pile me with blankets, and curl right up next to me....”  
Suddenly unable to take the pain in her chest any longer the princess crawled directly into the bed and curled up next to Jakob, throwing her arm around his vest-clad chest.  
“...the least I can do is return the favor,” Corrin sighed as she lay in her bed simply reveling in each rolling movement of Jakob’s dear chest under her arm.  
He was breathing. Every single little movement felt like a miracle. She looked up to the butler’s face and saw his eyes fluttering beneath their lids. He was sleeping soundly. A small, exhausted smile worked its way up her face as she reached up to move a stray lock of hair from his face. His cheeks were drawn and white from the poison but slowly regaining their color. She sighed again before laying her cheek back against his chest. She could feel his heart beat in her cheek and to her relief it was so much calmer and stronger. Elise had been forced to give the man a sedative for the pain and Jakob would be furious about the days missed work but it was worth it.  
Corrin sniffed as fresh tears began to flood her eyes this time from sheer relief and she didn’t care who or what saw.  
To the 9 hells with father.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end of my first ever Fire Emblem Fates Fanfiction! I hope you liked it!  
> This is one of my favorite pairings...I really like the tension you get if you think of the fact that Power hungry Garon is probably the type of king that wants to marry his children out for more power.  
> If you did please leave a comment! Also if you really liked it I am Happy to take requests! I just don't write smut, lemons, or dirty! Just let me know, I don't bite!
> 
> *I don't own Fire Emblem Nintendo does....so let's send a special thanks to Nintendo for creating such awesome characters for us!


End file.
